


We'll All Be Together Again...Someday

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: All good things come to an end no matter what it is. That's how life works.





	We'll All Be Together Again...Someday

Honoka stared out of a window, a frown forming on the ginger’s face. Honoka decided that when she got older, she’ll take over her family’s store. Now a young adult and now the owner of Homura which just closed, she reminisces the times when she was younger. To be more specific, the times when she was in high school.

Those times were the best. She saved her school from closing down, she became a sensation all around the country, but she also made 8 valuable friends. And with those friends, she made memories with them. At that point, Honoka couldn’t be happier.

_A few months before being the victor of the second Love Live, the first years and the second years decided that they won_ _’t continue anymore._ _µ’s will disband and will cancel all activities. Nico was angered at their decision. They all understood the raven-haired girl though, it was like reliving everything that happened to her during her first-year. Honoka bet though that this will sting harder than the other one knowing that they have created a bond for one year whereas Nico_ _’s teammates during her first year didn_ _’t take the_ _‘school idol_ _’ business seriously._

_Maki was able to calm Nico down by shouting,_ _“I don_ _’t want a_ _µ’s without Nico-chan and the others!_ _” Nico was taken aback. The rest then started to cry and Honoka didn_ _’t want that. They were supposed to have fun during that day. So, acting on what she thought first, she let out a short scream which made the others look at her. With tears in her eyes, Honoka reminded the others that the train might leave them and ran for the station._

_Eli frowned when she realized that the train doesn_ _’t arrive until minutes later. Honoka giggled and said that they all seemed that they were going to cry and she didn_ _’t want that. After that, they took pictures and had slight fun. It didn_ _’t last long as Hanayo started to cry, Rin next then Maki. Honoka questioned why she was crying while Kotori just smiled._

_Eli was hugging Umi while both cried. Nico was a bit irritated, asking why they were all crying. Nozomi called her name and hugged her and it was then Nico released her bottled up emotions, letting out a scream. They stayed like that until the train finally came._

Honoka wiped the tears that were lingering within the corners of her eyes. She let out a soft laugh at how they were before. Now that all of them have graduated high school, they all are now in college.

Despite now all being in college, they were all separated. Kotori and Maki weren’t in the country anymore. Umi had no more time because of the responsibilities she now has with taking over the dojo. The third years are also quite separated. If Honoka remembered right, Eli was also out of the country as well. The blonde’s family decided that she will continue her studies in Russia. The reason why? It wasn’t disclosed to any of them.

Nico was busy as well since she was studying to become a professional idol. Nozomi on the other hand, well, Honoka wasn’t informed of what happened to their spiritual friend. The remaining first years, Rin and Hanayo, were still together. Ah! Honoka remembers now. Hanayo joined Nico to become a professional idol as well while Rin became an athlete.

Many times Honoka attempted to elicit a reunion but some couldn’t come and the ones who could come didn’t want the reunion be incomplete. µ’s is nine members. No more, no less.

They were separated and were incapable of being together. It didn’t bring peace to Honoka’s heart. The others would probably not feel the same as well. But what can they do?

_All good things come to an end no matter what it is. That's how life works._

Honoka whispered, “ _We_ _’ll all be together again_ _……”_

_Someday._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a sad story or not.


End file.
